frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Queen chapter one
| airdate = | rating = G | wordcount = | previous = | next = }} Na na na heyana Hahiyaha naha Naheya heya na yanuwa Anhahe yunuwana Na na na heyana Hahiyaha naha Naheya heya na yanuwa Anhahe yunuwana Na na na heyana Hahiyaha naha Naheya heya na yanuwa Anhahe yunuwana Na na na heyana Hahiyaha naha Naheya heya na yanuwa Anhahe yunuwana (ha ha ya) Nuwa nu Nuwa heya nu Nuwa nu Nuwa heya nu Nuwa nu Nuwa nu Na na na heyana Hahiyaha naha Naheya heya na yanuwa Anhahe yunuwana In the fair kingdom of Arendelle, several small children were gathered around a wooden puppet show, where a masked man entered the stage. "Gather round, everyone. Allow me to tell you a story. A story of fear. And corruption. And love. And hatred. Let me tell you the story of the mysterious Snow Queen" Padraic: Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, sharp and sheer Split the ice apart And break the frozen heart Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! Ice has a magic, can't be controlled. Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men! Ho! Many years ago, In the palace of Arendelle, the young princess Elsa sat in her room and looked at her hands. She pointed them to the wall, with streaks of ice flying from them and sticking to the wall. Elsa laughed at what she had done, when a voice said "Elsa, dear" "Hi Dad. Is Mom okay?" Elsa asked, her three-year old mind not fully understanding the pain that came with labor. "Come with me, Elsa" her father said. Elsa opened the door and went down the stairs as she heard her mother screaming. Eventually the screaming stopped. "Elsa, come on" her father said as he led her into the room, where her mother was holding something in her arms. Her father said "She's perfect" before saying "come and meet your new sister, Elsa" as Elsa walked over to see the small, frail creature in her mother's arms. It was a baby girl with strawberry-blonde hair and bright aquamarine eyes. Elsa smiled at her sister, and she smiled back. Later on, Elsa looked at Anna, who was lying awake in a cradle. Elsa:Hello, little baby, You're a princess, just like me. Bet you're thinking Maybe, it's a pretty cool thing to be. But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you. They say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do. But you and me, we, We know better. Elsa put her hands together and made three small lumps of snow. Grabbing some coal, sticks and a carrot, she made a small snowman and showed it to Anna saying "hey there. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs", prompting a laugh from the infant. "Elsa, what are you doing here" Elsa's babysitter said. "Nothing, Mr Weasle-town" "It's Weselton, my dear. Now, run along, dear Elsa" That night, Elsa was in her bed, Anna being in the small cradle next to her, when she was woken up by Anna's crying. Elsa didn't know what to do with her, and she didn't want to wake her parents in the middle of the night. Elsa slowly walked over to Anna's bed and picked her up in her arms. She said "shh. Calm down, Anna. Don't cry, I'm here" as she thought for a moment, before she sang a lullaby that her mother sang her once. The sky is dark and the hills are white As the storm-king speeds from north to-night; And this is the song the storm-king sings, As over the world his cloak he flings: Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep He rustles his wings and gruffly sings: Sleep, little one, sleep. Hearing this soothed Anna to sleep, and Elsa put her back in the cradle ever so carefully. Elsa smiled as she stroked Anna's hair, when she suddenly stepped on an upturned needle. Elsa yelped in pain, her shock causing her powers to spike. The streak of Anna's hair she was holding had turned white, and Elsa let go of it in a panic. Wondering what to do, Elsa quickly hid Anna's white highlight in the rest of her hair, and said to herself "what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?", her fear causing ice to surround her feet. She saw this and said "no no no no...don't do that, please don't! Control. Control!" As Elsa looked at what she had done, she looked at an open window and sighed. Grabbing a piece of paper and pen, she scribbled a small message and climbed out the window, running out of the village and onto the fjord bridge, leaving a small trail of ice behind her. The next day, the king and queen looked around the empty room for Elsa, her mother finding the note that read as follows: Mom, Dad. I am sorry for almost hurting Anna. I cannot control my powers, and I know what I need to do. I need to get away from here until I know how to control them. Take care of Anna for me, and I hope that one day I can see her again. Goodbye, Elsa. The King and Queen looked at each other and then out the window, worried for their daughter's life. The king said "oh Elsa, what have you done? I just hope she's safe" Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. Cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. There's beauty and there's danger here Split the ice apart Beware the frozen heart... }} Category:The Snow Queen chapters